


Day 16 - Scotty really is not a Ninja

by Amemait



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait





	Day 16 - Scotty really is not a Ninja

There really was nothing that Montgomery Scott (yes, that one, the idiot who lost Admiral Archer's Beagle, that one) hated more in the galaxy than pirates.

Sure, Delta Vega was out of the way enough and completely covered in ice, but he still didn't want them anywhere near him. It was like living in a desert and being terrified of eels, he knew.

Still. One of the first things he'd done, after making himself a sandwich, but long before he started the process of getting unpacking his meagre possessions, ready to settle in for the long haul of exile that would come with being so much of a failure that he'd actually managed to upset one of the most unflappable members of the Starfleet hierarchy, he set up plans for the possibility of Pirate Attack. He even included Keenser in his planning, and made him integral.

The plan was simple. In case of attack, make them think that Keenser was harmless, and that he was the only other person present. Which he was, but the pirates didn't need to know that. Then, while Montgomery was distracting said pirates by asking inane questions (about sandwiches, or drinking, or what sort of engine trouble he may have noticed coming from the ship as they'd headed in for the raid, he supposed he might talk about, probably - or maybe even bitching at them about the disappearing dog that had landed him there in the first place, that was bound to keep him going for at least ten minutes if he needed it to), Keenser would aim the carefully redesigned phase-rifle at the pirates.

It would have been a Disruptor, but Mamma Scott hadn't raised the kind of young man who would kill a man if he didn't have to. The rifle could be set to stun, a Disruptor could not. The fact that the Distruptor would also have been illegal simply wasn't enough of an issue to occur.

On the day that they finally got something that might possibly maybe kinda be pirates, the Engineering pair was amazed to note that the ship they'd come over in hadn't done anything more than simply drop off a pod, and was hugely advanced, according to his sensor logs.

Then the other ship, the Starfleet ship, went past, and it too dropped off a pod. So he decided to wait and see.

And if he really needed it later? He could always just give them the Tribble to avenge his death.


End file.
